


At Last

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas is back from the Empty and he's not okay. Dean just wants him to be happy again.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of my NaNoWriMo one shots.

Cas had been hold up in his room for days now. Dean was worried about him. Jack was really worried about him. True to his nature, Sam just said he’d come out when he was ready.

Dean finally decided enough was enough. He went to the angel’s door and knocked.

“Come in.”

Dean walked in and saw Cas laying on the bed, curled in a fetal position. 

Dean walked to the bed and sat next to Cas.

“What’s the matter, Cas?”

“Nothing, Dean. I’m fine. Go away.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s my line, Cas. Now talk to me.”

Cas turned his head and looked at Dean. Those eyes always got to Dean. They were like a deep pool of clear water, something bottomless and profound.

Cas’ bottom lip quivered and Dean felt his heart give a lurch. He’d never seen Cas even close to crying before.

“Dean… the Empty… I shouldn’t have come back. I was dead and I shouldn’t be here.”

Dean reached out a hand and touched Cas’ shoulder.

“Don’t say that, Cas. I know you were dead, but hey, so was I when you brought me back. Hell, I’ve been dead hundreds of times.”

Cas sighed. “This was different. This was supposed to be eternal. I wasn’t supposed to come back.”

Dean sighed as well. “I don’t care, Cas, When you died, something died inside me too. I wanted to die right along with you. I found out… I don’t want to live without you.”

Cas looked at Dean with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t say that, Dean. This world needs you in it.”

“Well, Cas this world needs you in it too, and more importantly, I need you in it.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a bit. Sam would call this eye sex, but Dean thought of it as love.

He leaned over and ghosted his lips above Cas’. 

Cas’ eyes got big and then he kissed Dean back.

“Dean… I…”

Dean out a finger to Cas’ lips.

“Shh, angel. We’ve both wanted this for years and you know it.” Cas uncurled, sat up and took Dean’s face in his hands, He kissed Dean with everything he’d held back for all these years.

It quite literally took Dean’s breath away. He had to break and take a deep breath.

Then he went right back to kissing Cas. Cas pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean was fisting Cas’ trench coat like it was his only lifeline, and really, it was.

Dean let go of Cas’ lapels and pulled the coat off Cas’ shoulders and off him. It pooled on the bed behind Cas.

Dean kept kissing his angel and loosened his tie. He pulled it out from under Cas’ collar and began to unbutton his shirt. 

Cas stopped him to push his jacket off, then followed it with his shirt. He pulled Dean’s T shirt off and then let Dean start to unbutton his shirt again. He yanked the tie over Cas’ head.

When Dean had managed to get all the buttons undone, he yanked Cas’ shirt out of his pants and took it off. Then he pulled Cas against him. The feeling of skin on skin,  _ finally, _ was almost overwhelming. 

Cas pulled away.

“Dean… Dean I…”

Dean smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Cas, I got you. It will be perfect, I’ll make it so good for you.”

Cas nodded. “I want this. I’ve wanted it for so long.”

Dean nodded at Cas. “I love you, I have for a long time, I was just too chicken to say anything. But seeing you die..  _ Really _ die… it made me realize that I blew it. We could have been together, like this, for years. I’m never going to let you go again,”

Cas kissed him again and Dean reached down and undid the button on Cas’ pants. He slowly pulled the zipper down and pushed Cas back on the bed.

Dean stood up and pulled Cas’ pants and underwear off. He took a moment to look at Cas’ hard cock and then stood up and took his own pants and underwear off.

He got on the bed, laying next to Cas and pulling him close. He kissed him again, then kissed down his throat.

Dean sucked a mark on Cas’ neck, wanting everyone to know that Cas was his, and his alone.

When Dean moved to Cas’ nipples, he sucked one to hardness, then moved to the other one. He bit it lightly and sucked on it, hearing Cas’ moans.

He worked his way down Cas’ chest to his belly. He had just licked over the head of Cas’ cock, tasting the precum that pearled there, when he suddenly found himself on his back with Cas over him now.

Cas set about sucking a huge mark on his neck, one that would last more than a week as it turned out. He finally was satisfied with his work and moved on to Dean’s nipples. 

He bit on each of them, drawing a gasp out of Dean. He sucked and licked the pain away.

He kissed Dean all over his chest and belly. It was as if he tasted every inch of Dean, then this would make it real, somehow etched into his memory forever.

Dean let him. He didn’t try to hurry him in any way. He knew Cas needed this.

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock in his hand and it felt so good… so right. Dean groaned.

Cas bent his head and took the head in his mouth. Dean looked down at him, Cas’ beautiful lips around his cock and he had to struggle not to cum on the spot. 

Cas licked the precum off Dean’s cock, sucked just a little and then was gone, kissing Dean’s balls. Dean spread his legs.

Cas moved between them, then looked up at Dean sadly.

“Dean, I don’t know what to do…”

“Relax, angel, I’ll talk you through it, If you want, that is.”   
“What do you want, Dean?”

Dean looked at Cas for a moment, then said, “I want you to make love to me.”

Cas smiled. “Then tell me what to do.”   
Dean grabbed the lube that sat on the bedside table. He didn’t give a thought as to why Cas even had lube. He just handed it to Cas.

“Use this to get your fingers slick.”

Cas poured some into his hand and ran his fingers through it.

Dean lifted his legs high in the air, giving Cas complete access to him. 

“Now, slide one finger inside me. Slowly.”

Cas looked at Dean’s tight pink hole and did just that. He slid one finger into Dean. seemingly fascinated by the sight. 

Dean moaned. It felt like it was huge for a moment, then he relaxed around it.

“Move it back and forth, Cas. Please.”

Cas pulled it back and pushed it back in. He still stared at it.

After a bit, Dean told him to add another finger. 

Cas pulled his finger out and then pushed two into Dean. Dean clenched down on them but then relaxed again. This time, he didn’t have to tell Cas what to do.

Cas moved his fingers around inside Dean, and Dean pushed back against them.

Dean told Cas to put in a third finger and it was almost too much. He was feeling so needy, so ready.

Cas looked at him. “Dean… I’m not sure I can wait…”

Dean moaned. “Then don’t. Put lube on your cock and put it in me.”

Cas pulled his fingers out and Dean groaned at the loss of something inside of him.

Cas grabbed the lube and poured some in his hand again, and rubbed it all over his cock, gasping. The he grabbed it and pushed it against Dean’s hole.

It resisted at first, and Cas pushed harder. 

It opened for him, and he slipped just inside the muscle rim. He moved up over Dean and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist.

Cas slid slowly in, pulling back a little and then pushing in a little more with each thrust.

Dean thought he’d lose his mind. It felt so incredible, and it was  _ Cas _ for fuck’s sake. 

Finally he was in completely. Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and hung on like Cas was his life saver and he was drowning. And maybe he was.

“Move, please move now…”

Cas pulled back and pushed back in. He got a rhythm and they both were loud, calling each other’s names between moans and groans.

 

Jack stood outside the door, and looked up when Sam walked down the hall.

“Jack, what are you doing?”

Jack’s eyes were big. “They’re having sex in there! I can hear them.”

Sam shook his head. “It’s not polite to eavesdrop, Jack. Come away from there.”

“But Sam…”

“Jack, it’s been coming for years. I’m just glad those two idiots finally got around to it. Now, come away.”

Jack shook his head. “But that’s my father in there.”   
Sm smiled. “Yeah, and it’s my brother and they deserve their privacy.”

Jack followed Sam back to the library.

 

Dean knew he couldn’t hold off his orgasm any longer. It was coming and coming hard. He yelled Cas’ name and shot cum all over both of them. 

Cas groaned when Dean’s hole clenched down on his cock and he came too, yelling out Dean’s name. He was amazed at the feeling of his cum filling Dean… it was so primal and so good he couldn’t believe it.

They laid together, tangled together and struggling to catch their breath. 

When he could speak, Dean told Cas again that he loved him.

“I love you too, Dean. I always have.”

Cas kissed Dean. 

“Jack was listening at the door, Dean. He heard us.”

Dean laughed. “Sex Ed 101, huh? He’ll get over it.”

Cas smiled. “I imagine he’ll have lots of questions.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, you’re his dad after all.”

Cas grimaced. “I don’t know if I can do a good enough job.”

“You’ll do fine. Now, about a second round?”

 

Sam caught Jack outside the door again.

“Sam! They’re doing it again!”

Sam just laughed. “They’ve got a lot of time to make up for. Just leave them alone.”

  
  



End file.
